Zombie Plans
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Keiichi misses normalcy sometimes when his friends discuss Zombie Plans. Written by deadly84 as part of my Omake-ville challenge


Author's Name: deadly84

Title: Zombie Plans

Genre: Humor

Based on: Kamen Rider Showa

Disclaimer: I, in, no shape or form own Kamen Rider, Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, or even characters from K.R.C's story Kamen Rider Showa or any character that appear in this story. All I own is this story that was inspired by RVB: Zombie Plan.

"Hey Keiichi, I've been curious about something for awhile now," Yokoshima said as he and Keiichi walked along the dirt path together.

"Oh yeah? what?" Keiichi responded curiously.

"What's your zombie plan?" Yokoshima asked.

They then stopped as Keiichi stared at Yokoshima with a 'WTF' expression on his face while Yokoshima stood patiently, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, but I think I heard you wrong. My what?" Keiichi asked, confused.

"You know; a zombie plan. After all, Keiichi, there are two kinds of people in the world: those who have a plan prepared for when the legion of the undead arise, and the poor saps caught with their pants down about to become dinner for the undead," Yokoshima stated. "For example: in _my_ zombie plan I'm going to the South Pole, because zombies have no body heat. They just become frozen slabs of meat. It's brilliant! Sure, I have to wear thick fur coats and make sure all the equipment works but I can live with that." Yokoshima smiled.

"You're kidding me, right? Nobody thinks about stuff like that." Keiichi said, incredulously.

"Oh yeah?" Yokoshima challenged as he spotted Shogo heading towards the Sonozaki Estate. "We'll see about that. HEY, SHOGO!"

Shogo, curious as to why Yokoshima was calling him, responded, "What?"

"What's your zombie plan?" Yokoshima asked.

"My zombie plan? That's easy! I have three weeks' worth of food stored in the hidden chambers of the Sonozaki Estate and after gathering everyone that's not infected I climb up and seal the entrance," Shogo answered.

"What!" Keiichi exclaimed, shocked that someone besides Yokoshima had a zombie plan, and it was Shogo no less.

"I see, and what happens at the end of those weeks?" Yokoshima asked.

"Sorry, but since I'm not sure if you're going to be a zombie or not in the near future, I can't risk you knowing what I'm up to," Shogo said "By the way, are you still going to the South Pole, because I have to tell you that all the airports will be choked with people trying to flee the major population centers. It's going to be nothing but a huge buffet for those zombies."

"I'm just gonna have to take that risk," Yokoshima said, shrugging.

"In that case I wish you good luck," Shogo said as he resumed his trek to the Sonozaki Estate.

"Are you guys nuts?" Keiichi asked truthfully.

Shinichi chose that moment to walk up to the two, greeting, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Shinichi please tell me you don't have a zombie plan?" Keiichi pleaded, hoping for some trace of sanity.

"A zombie plan? of course not!" Shinichi said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, thank Kami," Keiichi sighed in relief. "See, I told you-"

"I have _forty-nine_ different zombie plans!" Shinichi interrupted.

"Wow, that is impressive," Yokoshima said smiling.

"Shinichi, you've _gotta_ be pulling my leg," Keiichi said desperately. Another one?

"Why do you think I always say I'm glad to have time-manipulating powers? You have to be ready to act at a moment's notice!"

"I don't believe this. Why do you guys have something as idiotic as this?" Keiichi shouted.

"Well…" both Yokoshima and Shinichi thought back to when Warren had called them for a meeting…

-FLASHBACK-

_Warren had called the NEO-NUMBERS to his office for what he called an emergency meeting._

_"__Alright we're here. Why did you call us?" Daichi asked. Warren didn't say anything as he activated a holographic display, showing what looked like a grid for the Multiverse with various circles (green, yellow, red, gray and black) on it._

_"__Neat!" Michiru said, admiring the hologram._

_Warren answered, "__Since you've agreed to go and retriecve the Infinity Fragment, I might as well warn you of certain areas." He explained, "The green circles show worlds that are peaceful and in no need of ARMOR's assistance yet, the yellow shows the worlds are in danger with one of our agents working there, as either an inhabitant or a visitor from another world and the gray means worlds that we have yet to explore or have little data on."_

_"__What about red and black?" Chiaki asked curiously._

_"__They represent extremely dangerous worlds. Only our best agents are allowed to go there and the blacks are world I go to handle personally with people I absolutely trust in these situation," Warren answered._

_"__Really? Why?" Shinichi asked curiously._

_"__Because those are apocalypse-like worlds," Warren answered gravely making the Riders gulp as their eyes widened. "Those worlds are either in a perpetual war, their water levels had risen to the point that there is no longer any dry land, machines have started assimilating or annihilating humans, and finally infested by zombies."_

_"__Wait! Zombies are real!" Yokoshima was shocked._

_"__Oh yeah and they vary of course, but all are far too dangerous for humans to be around because of their infecting abilities. You must never let your guard down on them. They only need one clear piece of flesh for them to add to their numbers," Warren warned._

_Most of the NEO-NUMBERS gulped at that. "So, let's say if a zombie appears, what would be our best chance of defense?" asked Hana._

_"__Well I'll tell you what you shouldn't do. Don't bash a zombie's head like they did in 'Night of the Living Dead'. That won't stop them from attacking and trying to kill you. Even if you rip the head off, it won't stop the body from grabbing your from behind in a weird attempt to strangle you while the head that's still functioning tries to bite at your feet."_

_"__That was oddly specific..." Hana mused._

_"I don't wanna talk about it," Warren muttered_

-END FLASHBACK-

"After that meeting we've been making plans in case a zombie infestation occurred," Yokoshima said.

"Oh come on, he could have been pulling your leg," Keiichi said though now he lookws slightly nervous.

"That what Daichi said, and then Warren told him he wants to show him something," Yokoshima

"Yeah and…?" Keiichi asked, curious.

"When he came back, he was five shades paler while saying he was making a zombie plan that revolves around zombie-detecting machin guns," Shinichi said as both he and Yokoshima began to walk with the latter saying,"I still say that zombie plan's dumb."

Meanwhile, Keiichi was still standing there with his jaw hanging open before snapping out of it and muttering, "It's times like this that make me miss the good old days when Shinichi was just a regular guy."


End file.
